


Overdramatic

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Jack gets overly dramatic about a cold and has Alex take care of him.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Overdramatic

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request!

“Alex,” Jack whined, walking to the back lounge of the bus with his blanket wrapped around his shoulders.  
“Jack, it’s almost noon, you never sleep this late,” Rian said, his eyes glued to the TV screen since he was playing a video game with Alex and Zack.  
“Yeah dude, this is really late for you,” Alex pointed out.  
“Alex, I don’t feel good,” Jack said in a dramatic voice.  
“Oh no,” Zack mumbled.  
“What?” Jack asked, coughing some.   
“Jack, you get annoying as hell when you’re sick,” Rian replied.  
“Fuck you two, I want Alex to take care of me, anyway,” Jack stated. Rian and Zack tried to conceal laughter as Alex glared at them.  
“What’re your symptoms, man?” Alex asked his friend.  
“I have a lot of congestion, my throat hurts, and I have a cough,” Jack explained.  
“That just sounds like a basic cold, Jack. Surely you can take care of yourself,” Rian said with a laugh.  
“It might be ‘just a cold’, but I feel like I’m dying,” Jack said with a sneeze.  
“I’ll try to help you feel better, dude,” Alex replied.  
“I’m going to the front, I can’t deal with Jack being super dramatic right now,” Rian said, partly joking and partly serious.  
“Me too. We’ll be at the venue in a couple of hours,” Zack said, before following Rian to the front lounge.  
“They’re so annoying,” Jack mumbled.  
“Well, I think they think they think the same about you right now. Anyway, come over here, let’s get you comfortable,” Alex instructed. Jack moved over next to Alex, and let Alex prop up a pillow behind him and tuck him into his blanket.  
“Are you comfy?” Alex asked.  
“Yeah, but I still feel shitty,” Jack replied. Alex put a hand to Jack’s head to check for a temperature.  
“I don’t think you feel warm but let me see what we have up front that might help you feel a bit better,” Alex said. He got up and found some cold medicine. He also made Jack a cup of tea to help with Jack’s sore throat. When he got to the back lounge, Jack smiled at him as a thank you.  
“Okay, I brought some cold medicine and tea out here for you,” Alex said, sitting back down on the couch.  
“Can I have the tea?” Jack asked.  
“After you take the medicine,” Alex replied.  
“Alex, that stuff tastes like shit,” Jack replied.  
“I know it’s not great, but it’ll help you feel better,” Alex tried.  
“I think I’d rather die from this cold than take that,” Jack stated.   
“Well, if you died, we’d need a new guitar player, and we don’t have time to find one right now, so it looks like you’re going to have to take this. It’s really not that bad,” Alex said.  
“I don’t want to, even if I do feel like death,” Jack replied.  
“You know what, I’ll make you a deal. If you take this, we can put on whatever movie you want, and I’ll even rub your shoulders. How does that sound?” Alex offered.  
“You’d really do that?” Jack asked, sounding a bit surprised.  
“Whatever it takes for you to just take the damn medicine,” Alex replied with a laugh.  
“Deal!” Jack exclaimed. He took the little coup from Alex and quickly downed the medicine, making a face at the taste.  
“That was awful!” Jack stated.  
“You really are so overdramatic, it’s not that bad. Here, drink some tea and sit up so I can rub your shoulders,” Alex instructed.  
“What about the movie?” Jack asked after sipping at the tea some.  
“Oh right, my bad. What do you want to watch?” Alex asked, turning on the TV.  
“You already know,” Jack replied.  
“Home Alone it is,” Alex said, laughing some. Once he set the movie up, he started to rub Jack’s shoulders. Eventually, Jack coughed some, and Alex moved a hand to Jack’s back, and rubbed it until he fit went away.  
“Are you okay?” Alex asked once Jack calmed himself.  
“That hurt like hell, Alex. I think I’m going to die from this,” Jack said, looking at Alex with a serious look.   
“I don’t think you’re going to die, buddy. Not feeling great sucks, but we have an off day tomorrow. One day of full rest, and you’ll be just fine,” Alex replied.  
“I hope so,” Jack mumbled to himself. They spent the rest of the ride watching the movie. Jack made quite a few comments about how he thought he was dying, which Alex just laughed off, not surprised. He knew that Jack tended to be overdramatic when he didn’t feel well.   
Once they got to the venue, they had to go right into soundcheck. Jack made a lot of comments about how he was ‘deathly ill’, which made Rian and Zack roll their eyes. As soundcheck went on, Jack noticed that he was starting to feel worse.   
“Okay guys, the meet and greet starts in ten minutes!” Rian exclaimed.  
“I think I’m going to skip that today, I feel shitty,” Jack said to the group.  
“What? Dude, you just have a cold,” Zack pointed out.  
“Are you sure you don’t want to do the meet and greet? The fans will miss you,” Alex tried.  
“You know what, leave it, Alex. If Jack really wanted to do it, he would. Besides, he’d probably just tell every fan about how terribly sick he is, which will get old before it even starts. Why don’t you just go lay down in the green room,” Rian suggested. This hurt Jack’s feelings some, especially since he was starting to feel worse now.  
“I think I’ll do that. Have fun at the meet and greet,” Jack replied.  
“Are you going to be okay, man?” Alex asked.  
“I might die from this, but if not, then I’ll be okay,” Jack said, before walking off. he went into one of the green rooms and found a blanket in the closet. He walked over to the couch and wrapped himself up in it. When he got comfortable, he noticed that he felt chilly, and that his body was starting to hurt some. He wasn’t sure if he actually felt worse, or if his dramatic mind was starting to trick him. Deciding that he didn’t want to deal with it, he shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
\----------------  
“Jack, we go on in ten minutes,” Alex said, shaking his friend awake. Jack slowly turned to face Alex and opened his eyes. He quickly realized that all of his symptoms felt worse, much to his frustration.  
“Alex, I feel awful,” Jack groaned.  
“Dude, I’m going to be honest with you. You are being so dramatic was honestly kind of funny earlier, but it’s old now. Performing is our job, I know you know that. You’re seriously being so immature and childish over this. I know not feeling totally great sucks, but for the next ninety minutes, you’re just going to have to suck it up. I’ve done everything for you that I can and more today, so just go onstage and get the job done. I’ll see you by the stage entrance,” Alex stated, before walking out of the green room. To say that Jac was shocked would’ve been an understatement. He suddenly wished that he hadn’t been so dramatic earlier, because all of Alex’s care would’ve been nice now that he felt so bad. Jack felt like he had the flu rather than a little cold, and he genuinely didn’t know how he was going to get through the full set.   
He forced himself up and fixed his hair before going to the stage entrance. His bandmates didn’t speak to him, so Jack just grabbed his guitar and made sure that it was tuned until a stage tech told them that it was time to go on. The show was very hard for Jack, but he got through it. Over the course of it, his chills got stronger, his aches felt more prominent, and his throat hurt more from his banter with Alex, and from singing some of the songs to himself. He also moved around the stage significantly less than he usually did, which his friends easily picked up on.   
Once they finished Dear Maria, they thanked the crowd before walking offstage. Jack put his guitar away, then broke into a coughing fit. Alex walked over to his friend and put a hand on his back until he was finally able to breathe again.  
“Hey,” Jack said in a quiet voice once he finally calmed himself.  
“You really don’t feel good, do you?” Alex asked in a sympathetic voice.  
“I feel shitty. When we were on the bus, I was mostly just being overdramatic, but as we did soundcheck, I started to feel really terrible. Alex, I feel like I have the flu and it sucks,” Jack said to his friend.  
“Let’s get you back on the bus. We can have a nice, relaxing night in, and hopefully you’ll start to feel a bit better from it,” Alex suggested. He helped Jack out of the venue and onto the bus.  
“Okay, rinse off and put on something comfortable, and we can just chill in the back,” Alex instructed. Jack quickly grabbed his PJs and went into the bathroom. After a fast shower, he changed and went to the back lounge. Not much later, Alex walked in with a tray full of things for Jack.  
“Okay, let’s get your temperature,” Alex said, giving Jack the thermometer. Once it beeped, Jack handed it back to Alex.  
“101.6, that’s kind of high, no wonder you feel so bad. Okay, next, take this medicine. I know you don’t like it, but-“ Alex was cut off by Jack taking the small cup and downing the medicine, to Alex’s surprise.  
“Well, that was about a thousand times easier than earlier,” Alex joked.  
“I feel so shitty, and I know that’ll make me feel better,” Jac replied.  
“That’s a fair point. I also brought you some tea to help your throat,” Alex said, handing Jack a mug.  
“Thanks. Maybe that’ll warm me up some,” Jack said, starting to drink the tea.  
“Hey, I’m sorry that I was being a dick in the green room earlier. I didn’t realize that you felt so bad,” Alex said, turning on the TV.  
“It’s okay. I guess that I kind of had it coming for being so annoying and overdramatic before,” Jack replied.  
“You weren’t annoying. You know I like taking care of you when you don’t feel great,” Alex stated.  
“Prove it and let me snuggle into you. I’m fucking freezing, and that might actually help me warm up some,” Jack replied.  
“Sure thing, get comfortable,” Alex said, extending his arms for his friend.  
“Thanks for everything, Alex,” Jack said, starting to close his eyes.  
“No problem, man. Now, get some rest,” Alex instructed. It turned out that Jack did have the flu and felt bad from it for the next few days. Alex stayed by his side as much as he could to take care of him and help him feel better.   
Jack was glad that Alex was willing to put up with his overdramatic tendencies and Alex was glad that he was able to help his friend. Well, he was glad until he woke up a few days later, feeling flu-like.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is a request for XxBlurryDiamondxX! This was their last one on their list they sent in, and I had so much fun writing all of them!! I hope I wrote them how you wanted, and PLEASE send me more, I love writing for you!! I have a few more requests going up over the next couple days, leading up to my 100th story!! Please continue to send in requests, I have one more, then I'll be out of them!! Thank you guys so much for reading, it really does mean a lot. Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
